Volver a por tí
by Amy.Cullen.Black
Summary: Hace ya 3 años desde que se celebró al boda, y 2 desde que la secuestraron. No saben que hacer. Ambos están desesperado pero un monstruo roba alma, les devolverá el alma a estos dos jóvenes. ¿Qué es eso de "prometido"? ¿Por qué no dice la verdad? ¿Quién es en realidad el monstruo? Mal summary. Soy nueva pero por favor den le una oportunidad
1. Angustia

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango ect... no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a , Rumiko Takahashi (ojala Inuyasha fuera mio, solo mio XD) y los demás personajes que hay y la ****trama me pertenecen a mi, es solo de mi invención. Espero que les guste!**

Dos años. Ese largo y doloroso periodo de tiempo era el que había transcurrido desde la

desaparición de su amada esposa, desde que se llevaron su vida, su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, las ganas de levantarse cada día. Ahora el no era nada, se la habían llevado y se sentía el único culpable de lo ocurrido. Por se lo había prometido muchas veces "yo te protegeré" "conmigo no te pasará nada" y cosas así. Estaba angustiado no sabía si todavía seguía con vida, si estaba enferma pero cada parte de su cuerpo rogaba, imploraba de que no le ocurriera nada y estuviera sana y salva. Desde el día que desapreció no había dejado de buscarla ni un segundo, pero no aparecía. Mas de una vez tuvo que dejar su orgullo a un lado para preguntarle si sabía algo su medio-hermano Sesshomaru y su antiguo rival Koga pero nadie sabía nada de ella, ni la habían visto. Estaba desesperado no sabía ya por donde buscar porque ya había buscado con ayuda por todos los lugares y en su época no podía haber ido ya que el pozo no funcionaba. Ansioso, destrozado, solo, triste, así era como se encontraba el joven.

Sus amigos no sabían que hacer para animarlo porque aunque el intentara mostrar una sonrisa a sus amigos cuando lo necesitaba, sabían que estaba sufriendo, se notaba en sus ganas de hacer la cosas, en su mirada que ahora era triste, sin alma. Sus amigos intentaban hacer lo que podía pero no consiguieron nuca que de en los labios del joven se formara aunque sea un leve sonrisa. Ellos eran la exterminadora Sango una mujer de gran belleza con el pelo hasta la cintura, liso negro como la noche, unos ojos marrones muy expresivos, llenos de felicidad ya que había encontrado a una familia y a un hombre al que amar, y tres hijos a los que adorar 2 mellizas de 5 años y un niño de 1 año, el monje Miroku un joven hombre con el pelo recogido con una coleta en la nuca. Los ojos negro como el carbón. Y aunque era un poco mas reservado se podía ver que era muy feliz. Los cincos; Sango, Miroku, Kiho, Akemi y Shiro (N/A los nombre de sus hijos me los he inventado porque no los he encontrado y no se si mencionan) vivían en una casita al lado de la casa de la casa de la anciana Kaede. Mientras Sango se quedaba en casa con los niños, el monje Miroku se iba a aldeas vecinas practicando exorcismos a las casa, matando monstruos, junto a Inuyasha (el de no muy buen gana) para conseguir dinero y así mantener a la familia. También esta el pequeño Shippo un demonio zorro que iba de aquí para allá para convertirse en un gran demonio. Este pequeño tenía un cabello color caoba atado a una coleta y unos ojos grandes ojos azules.

Sango, con una larga falda verde hasta los tobillos y una blusa color rosa, con el bumerang colgado por la espalda una bolsa con su antigua ropa de exterminadora -ya que ahora no la usaba mucho-; Miroku iba con su túnica azul marino y su bastón de monje; Shippo con unos pantalones anchos azul marino, una camisa verde y una chaquetilla amarilla e Inuyasha iba con tu típico kimono de piel de rata de fuego y su espada, colmillo de acero, colgando en la cintura- los hijos de Sango y Miroku se habían quedado con Kaede y Rin- se encontraban en una aldea ya que les habían pedido ayuda por un monstruo que devora almas de gente inocente. Acababan de entrar en la aldea y los hombre y mujer que pasaban por su lado o se le quedaban mirando muy descarados o los miraba de reojo pero aun así se le notaba que sabían quién eran. Pero como ya estaban acostumbrados a este comportamiento ya que se habían hecho famosos desde la muerte de Naraku lo que hacían era ignorar a la gente y siguieron andando.

-¿Oye no creen que el demonio tiene que ser muy fuerte para que os hayan llamado a los 3?-preguntó Shippo rompiendo el silencio

-Es cierto, con Inuyasha ya tendrían de sobra para matarlo no creo que sea tan fuerte.-opinó Sango que iba de la mano de Miroku.

-Bueno chicos ya veremos cuando lleguemos al castillos-dijo Miroku.

Siguieron avanzando todos, Inuyasha en último lugar con la cabeza agachada al igual que estos últimos años, estaba recordando otra vez la última vez que vio a su amada esposa Kogome.

_Flash Back_

-Inuyasha, cariño me voy con la anciana Kaede a recolectar planta curativas- le dijo Kagome ya en la puerta de la casa que era igual que las demás, simple y acogedora.

-Si nos vemos esta tarde y no tardes mucho- le respondió un Inuyasha sonriente llegando hasta ella y dándole un beso lleno de amor al que Kagome se lo respondió gustosamente.

-Inuyasha-le llamo antes se salir

-¿Si?-preguntó

-Ya sé que no viene al cuento pero no me voy a ir hasta que me lo prometas- cogió aire y siguió-Prométeme que jamás olvidarás que te quiero, que siempre te querré y seré tuya- dijo la joven sacerdotisa con una mirada llena de tristeza y ansiedad

-¿Cariño que te pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo confundido mientras le tomaba la cara con ambas manos.

-No lo se, solo sé que necesito que lo sepas.- dijo la joven mientras bajaba la mirada y negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Kagome, no te va a pasar nada- dijo el hanyou con voz seria y pausada para que se le quedara en la cabeza ya que él jamás permitiría que le pasara algo malo a su esposa, sobre su cadáver.

-Ya lo se, confío en ti, pero por favor prométemelo-le volvió a insistir la joven a su marido-siento que algo malo va a pasar.

-Te lo prometo, y nada malo va a pasar porque voy a estar aquí y sabes que soy el mejor- terminó con una sonrisa para que la joven se animara, no le gustaba verla triste.

-Por supuesto nadie puede contigo- dijo la sacerdotisa más alegre. Ambos jóvenes se fundieron en otro beso y la joven ya pudo salir de la casa en paz.

_Fin Flash Back_

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza levemente, para disipar ese recuerdo. No sabía como había podido estar cuerdo en estos 2 años de desaparición, bueno si lo sabía, era ese recuerdo, cada ver que se desesperaba recordaba eso y aunque le oprimiera el corazón con cada palabra que recordaba, se animaba al recordar la promesa de su amada Kagome y por eso no perdía la esperanza de que su Kagome la estaba esperando; y él iría a buscarla y la encontraría para tenerlo consigo de vuelta y esta ver nadie la separaría de ella.

Seguían andando por las calles hasta llegar al final del pueblo donde se encontraba un enorme castillos con altos muros blancos rodeándolos. En la puerta delantera había unos soldados haciendo guardia con armadura, espada y escudo.

-Lo siento pero no se puede pasar- dijo uno de los soldados al grupo de amigos.

-Venimos para hablar con el señor de este castillo, ya que fue él quien nos mandó llamar- dijo Miroku.- Él nos hizo llamar.

-¿Ustedes son el semi-demonio Inuyasha, el monje Miroku y la exterminadora Sango?- preguntó el otro soldado.

-Los mismos- volvió a responder Miroku. Unos de los soldados le hizo señas al otro para que fuera a buscar a su amo y este obedeció. Al cabo de unos minutos el soldado volvió a aparecer y les dijo que pasaran. Fueron hacia la puerta principal y por el camino se encontraron con algunos soldados y sirvientes. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraba un joven de unos 25 años con el pelo corto color negro y unos ojos marrones. Detrás habías varias mujeres con ropas viejas y sucias con la cabeza agachada y al lado del dueño del castillo había una joven con un vestido hermoso de color blanco con una cinta celeste agarrada en su cintura. Su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura de color negro como el carbón. La cara no se le podía ver porque se la cubría un velo negro y tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Bienvenidos a mi castillo. Gracias por venir- empezó saludando el joven patriarca a los invitados

-Gracias por el recibimiento, señor Hatsuda- respondió cortésmente Miroku que estaba delante junto con Sango y Shippo y detrás estaba Inuyasha.

La joven que se encontraba al lado del señor Hatsuda levantó la mirada instintivamente para ver a las personas que se encontraban delante ya que ni siquiera los había visto venir. Creía que otro persona que venía a derrotar al monstruo y terminaban en el otro mundo. Pero no, delante de ella se encontraba las últimas personas de las que creía que se iba a encontrar. Delante de ella se encontraban sus grandes amigos Sango, Miroku y Shippo y detrás estaba su gran amor, al que no había podido olvidar en dos años, por el que lloraba todas las noches, Inuyasha. Silenciosas lágrimas surgieron se sus ojos.

Inuyasha que estaba ajeno a la conversación pudo oler agua salada y ese olor provenía de la joven que vestía tan bien._ ¿Por qué llora? _se preguntaba Inuyasha


	2. Estraño

Kagome que en ese momento había visto como Inuyasha levantaba la cabeza para mirarla sea acordó de que él podía olerlas intentó relajarse y dejar de llorar pero por mas que respiraba hondo he intentaba relajarse no podía, la alegría, la euforia, la sorpresa de verle, verlos, era tanta que no podía. Verle de nuevo a él era volver a tener su vida de hace 2 años, volver a sentir ese sentimiento por ahora extraño en ella, uno que desde hacía dos años no experimentaba, la felicidad, el amor. Entonces se percató de una cosa. Los ojos del joven no tenía su antiguo brillo de felicidad, de amor; ahora solo mostraba tristeza, soledad. Lo sabía, ella lo sabía, sabía cada gesto, cada mirada de él. Sabía que estaba sufriendo por la separación al igual que ella.

El joven se extrañó más todavía porque seguía llorando más. Nadie se daba cuenta excepto él que estaba en ese estado ya que el joven Miroku esta hablando con en señor Hatsuda, Sango esta con Miroku y Shippo encima del hombro de Sango.

-El monstruo devora los aldeanos. No se que hacer par acabar con él. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.-les pidió el patriarca

-No se preocupe acabaremos con él. ¿Cuándo aparece?-preguntó Miroku

-Los días de Luna llena

-Veamos, eso será dentro de dos días-dijo Miroku, con una mano en la barbilla haciendo cuentas mentalmente.

-Desde la aldea hasta aquí, hay 3 días de camino, si nos vamos no nos dará tiempo de llegar. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí.- Dijo Sango. Miroku se quedó mirando a Sango, con unos ojos que reflejaban, a mucha distancia amor, para después volver a mirar al señor y preguntarle:

-Le importaría si nos quedáramos aquí, solo estas dos noches, sería como nuestra recompensa por matarlo.

-Por supuesto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

El pecho de la joven se hinchó a más no poder de la alegría y felicidad que tenia al haber escuchado esa última frase ya que eso significaba que aunque fuera solo por dos días. Dos días iban a ser lo mejores de su vida ya que indirectamente estaría con ellos en su compañía. Y por primera vez en 2 años sonrió, aunque fue una leve fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir en esos años.

Kaled Hatsuda los miraba seriamente pero internamente sonreía ya que había conseguido que su plan estubiera en marcha. La joven los reconocía, ellos nos tenía ni idea de quien era ella, se quedarían aquí. Mientras la exterminadora y el mojen hablaban pudo apartar la mirada para mirar al semi-demonio y vio que él miraba con un poco de curiosidad a la joven que estaba a su lado. Eso lo enfureció ya que se podrían dar cuenta así que rápidamente interceptó.

-Uy que descotes por mi parte os presento a Nozomi Hidaka mi prometida- dijo cogiéndola por la cintura en modo posesivo.

El pequeño Shippo se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido respecto con el patriarca ya que en ese momento lo miraba también de reojo porque que no se fiaba de tanta amabilidad de repente.

Y con esas dos últimas palabras, con solo esas dos palabras la joven bajó de su nube, su alas se cortaron y la noches estrellada con la luna desapareció junto con sueños. La alegría y la euforia desaparición rápidamente. Los sueños se borraron para dejar paso a la cruel realidad. Estaba prometida. Cada vez que pensaba en esas palabras en primera persona una escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Ya lo controlaba mas que la primeras semanas después de anunciarlo ya que en ese momento se ponía llorar y no aguantaba da igual cuantas veces se tranquilizara seguía y no paraba. Esta vez no fue menos ya que encima se le juntaba que estaba su gran amor ahí delante. La joven sintió en su costado un gran dolor así rápidamente miró a Kaled y este volvió a apretarle el costado mas fuerte advirtiéndole que disimulara. Ella cogió aire y se empezó a tranquilizar si no quería que después por la noche ocurriera algo que lamentara. Cogió aire sin que se notara mucho y poco a poco se tranquilizó.

Inuyasha que lo estaba viendo se pudo dar cuenta de como el hombre le apretaba el costado y como un leve olor a sangre inundaba sus orificios pero rápidamente dejó de olerlo ya que la herida se había curado.

Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación que le habían asignado y por petición de Miroku los pusieron en una misma habitación como en lo viejos tiempos solo que esta vez faltaba una persona muy importante en ese para todos. Ya habían cenado junto con el señor Hatsuda y la señorita Hidaka, y para ser sincera la cena fue de los mas incomoda para los chicos. Así que cuando terminaron se retiraron hacia la habitación para según ellos descansar. (N/A: es por parte de Sango y Miroku ¿eh?)

-Vaya han sido amables con nosotros- alegó Sango sentado junto a Miroku en medio de la habitación

-Pues... yo he notado algo raro en el señor Hatsuda.. no se que es...

Inuyasha que encontraba en un rincón pensando sobre la joven de antes levantó la cabeza por el comentario de Shippo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues... No me gusta este tipo, no se, es mucha amabilidad para unos simples viajeros. Para mi que aquí hay gato encerrado-dijo Shippo serio alternando la mirada entre sus amigos.

-Shippo todo el mundo de la comarca nos conoce desde que derrotamos a Naraku y no quiero parecer arrogante pero no somos unos simples viajeros- respondió esta vez Sango con una sonrisa.

-Si, si eso ya lo se pero todavía no me acaba de agradar del todo.

-Bueno Shippo tampoco vamos a …...

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shippo-dijo Inuyasha contando lo que iba a decir Miroku.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Shippo esperanzado.

-Si. ¿Os acordáis de cuando nos presentó a su prometida?- los tres asintieron- Pues en ese momento olí lágrimas provenientes de ella. Y en un momento ella giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia él y entonces volvía a oler esta vez sangre.

-¿Sangre?-repitió Miroku confundido. Inuyasha asintió

-Debe de haber sido tu imaginación. Nosotros no sentimos nada ¿verdad?-preguntó Sango. Miroku asintió.

-Es cierto yo no sentí nada ¿y tú Shippo?- Shippo qu estaba mirando a Inuyasha se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él. Miro a Miroku con el ceño fruncido reflexionando y dijo:

-No pero...

-Lo ves-le cortó Miroku

-¡Es verdad, no me pude equivocar!-gritó el medio-demonio incorporándose- ¿Por qué no me creéis?

-Inuyasha ya sabemos que estas dolido por Kagome pero...

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-gritó ya fuera de sí. Estaba harto de que se lo recordaran así que cogió su espada, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Shippo que había estado hasta ese momento a lado de Inuyasha les dirigió una mirada furiosa y le gritó

-¡¿Pero qué os pasa?!- y se marchó tras Inuyasha dejando atrás a Sango y Miroku confundidos

En otra parte del castillo, en otra habitación se encontraba esta vez la jóven Kagome y su prometido. La miko en el suelo, desnuda, tumbada de lado con un labio roto, un moratón en la mejilla y algunos arañazos en las caderas. La jóven repiraba entrecortadamente pero no podía irse sin que él se lo dijera si quería seguir viviendo.

Al terminar de cenar con sus amigos el señor la llamó como todas las noches y la volvió a obligar y ella como buena "prometida" se dejó hacer ya que sabía que si quería vivir no debía negarse. Asi que hizo lo de siempre cerrar los ojos y rezar para que acabara pronto. Cuando terminaron –Kaled no se quedó muy contento- ella se disponía a vestirse cuando la volvió a llamar pero esta vez fue para preguntarle sobre lo viajeros, ya sabiendo es lazo que los unía en especial con el híbrido. Ella respondió a cada pregunta con mentiras como "No se quienes son", "no los conozco", "es la primera vez que los veo"... pero Kaled harto ya de que no dijera la verdad, por cada mentira le pegaba hasta que la joven ya no se pudo mentener en pie y se la cogió fuertemente de la mandíbula y alzandole la cabeza le volvió a preguntar:

-¿De qué los conoces?

-N-no lo-los co-co-conozcos- tartamudeó con miedo

-Bien-suspiró- es tade ya hablaremos mañana.- la miró con una sonrisay añdió-Ahora vistete y vete de aquí-no hizo falta que se lo repitiera, se vistió la mas rápido que pudo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Ya fuera de la habitaciónno se fue directamente a la suya si no que dió un rodeo por los jardines de palacio.

La luan que ya le quedaba poco para estar completa alumbreba el rostro húmedo de la jóven que se encontrba enfrente del estanque mirando su reflejo del agua y maldiciendo en su interior al señor Hatsuda_ Por su cilpa estoy aquí, por su culpa sufro, por su culpa me separaron de mi inuyasha, no se que hacer, no se, hacho de menos a Inuyasha no voy a poder ser capaz de despedirme, no podré, pero no le puedo decir la verdad ya que no quiero que les ocurra algo, no me lo perdonarí puedo hacerle eso a Inuyasha que aunque sea muy fuerte y se haya enfrentado a muchos demonios, Kaled es peor._ La joven sintió como la lágrimas que había estado reteniendo todo este tiempo estaban recorriendo su rostro sin compasión haciendo su vida mas miserable.

-Inuyasha te echo tanto de menos, no se que haré cuando te vayas-dijo en un susurro

-¿Kagome?

**Bueno pues muchas gracias todas que se han adentrado a mi mundo con mi serie de anime favorita Inuyasha.  
Quiero decirle que bueno como habrán leído en el Summary soy nueva y esté es el primer fics que subo por quería pediros que le diérais una oportunidad para leer. El fics no es muy largo es como mucho d capítulos no lo sé por que todavía no tengo el final y voy subiendo conforme escribo . Espero que no os aburráis y otra vez, muchas gracias. **

**También decir que no voy volver a subir hasta que por lo menos tenga 5 reviews POSITIVOS para así poder saber que va haber gente a la que le ha gustado. Así que si queréis que siga por favor reviews**

**Bueno ¿Por que no huye? ¿Qué le pasa a Sango y Miroku? ¿Quién es el personaje que la ha descubierto? **

**Y ya sin entreteneros mas me despido y espero que sea hasta poco tiempo **

**BS **


	3. Indecisa

La joven se quedó estática en su sitio con el corazón a mil por hora. Lentamente se fue dando la vuelta, con temor de ver a sus amigos. Detrás de ella se encontraba Shippo con los ojos como platos por volver a encontrarse a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

-Ka..go..me -Volvió a repetir con un brillo en sus ojos. al haber encontrado, al saber que estaba viva y sana.

-¿Shi-shippo?- estaba confusa. Tenia tantos sentimientos a la vez,: confusión, alegría, miedo, sopresa, temor...

-¡Kagome!- gritó esta vez, corriendo para tirase a los brazos que había abierto la joven. Le estechó entre sus brazos ya ambos empezaron a llorar. -Kagome, te he echado de menos, estoy muy feliz, estas aquí-susurró sollozando.

-Shippo- logró decir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por te fuiste?- esas eran unas de las preguntas que se hacían todos desde que desapreció. Preguntó un poco mas tranquilo

-No...no puedo decirlo-dijo la miko bajando la miranda. El joven viendo a Kagome, a su amiga, a su casi madre, no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza en su pequeño corazón. El joven intentando averiguar algo la miró fijamente a los ojos aunque ella no lo mirara y se pudo dar cuenta de que sus pómulos estaban mas pálidos, su cara estaba mas canija, su mejillas ya no tenían ese color rosado tan típico de ella, en lugar de eso había grandes moratones que surcaban toda su mejilla y sus labios rojos tenían un corte en uno de sus extremos y alrededor todavía había un poco de sangre..

-¿Qu-qué es esto?-preguntó asustado el joven rozando con pequeña mano los pómulos de Kagome. La joven al sentir el tacto de la mano contra la herida se estremeció, pero pudo disimularlo soltando al pequeño youkai.

-N-no es nada

Shippo frunció el ceño mientras la escrutaba con al mirada. Sabía que mentía, que era algo grave, pero no quería presionarla, sería peor así que optó por cambiar de pregunta pero no mas importante.

-¿Kagome, has estado todo este tiempo aquí en el castillo?-le preguntó esta vez serio.

La joven sonrió levemente porque había que no podía ocultárselo, si no decía nada sabía que Shippo iría con Inuyasha y se lo contaría y eso no podía suceder. Así que asintió.

Shippo que seguía mirándola fijamente se fijó esta vez en su ropa para averiguar si la reconocería. En una primer momento se le hacía un poco familiar, profundizó la búsqueda y se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía el vestido de ella con la misteriosa prometida. Su cara pasó de seria a asombre conforme iba dándose cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Tu e-eres la pr-prometida?- a mitad de la pregunta la joven dejó escapar varias lágrimas a la vez que asentía. Kagome cayó al suelo de rodilla con las manos en su rostro para que no la viera llorar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No quería, me obligaron, no pude hacer nada-sollozaba. Shippo viendo lo mal que estaba su amiga se acercó y la abrazó- Shippo, no pude hacer, en se que hacer-repetía. En ese momento una idea se le vino a la mente del joven

-Inuyasha...

-¡No! ¡No se lo digas!-le cortó separándose angustiada.

-¿Por qué?-el joven estaba confuso. ¿_No confía en Inuyasha? _pensó

-No quiero que nada le pase.- Ante eso Shippo frunció mas el ceño y la misma pregunta vilavía a su mente_ ¿No confía en Inuyasha?_

-¿No confías en él?

-Si pero...-no sabía como terminar ya que estaba hecha un lío con sus emociones y pensamientos.

-¿Entonces?

-N-no se como s-se lo to-tomará si se entera de es-esto-terminó por decir.

-Kagome, está destrozado, no es el mismo desde que te desapareciste, te hecha de menos, tu eres de felicidad- la lágrimas volvían surcar el rostro de la joven y el youkai al ver que hacía efecto siguió- no es nadie sin ti, tienes que decírselo.

El confía en que sigues viva pero aunque no lo diga me doy cuenta una ínfima parte esta empezando a creer...lo contrario- no pudo decir la palabra- Si se lo dices, sabes que peleará, volveréis a estar juntos, ya nadie podrá separaros, tienes que decírselo no podéis quedaros así.

-Yo... no sé-la joven estaba indecisa eran tantos los sentimientos que tenía que estaba echa un lío por un lado estaba la alegría, la esperanza de poder ver a Inuyasha de nuevo, de poder estar junto a él, después estaba la tristeza, la agonía al escuchar el estado de su amado Inuyasha y por últimos el temor por él, por que pudieran hacer daño por su culpa.

-Kagome se que quieres volver a estar con Inuyasha -volvió a insistir-, se que no quieres que se valla, lo veo en tus ojos. Y si no quieres que eso ocurra tienes que decírselo. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no es el mismo desde que no estas,

-Yo...-_le puede ocurrir algo_ pensaba

-Tienes que decírselo, no podéis separaros ahora que estáis a escasos metros- aseguró. Con ese última frase todas las dudas se disiparon. _Es verdad, lo he encontrado, me ha encontrado, no puedo separarme de él ahora, no podré aguantarlo se lo diré y me marcharé de este infierno_ pensó. Se agachó y lo abrazó fuertemente correspondiéndolo el joven.

-Gracias, Shippo

-Os necesitáis los dos- le susurró

-Si, se lo diré en cuanto pueda- estaba decidida- Pero Shippo, como es que me encontraste a esta hora ¿no deberías estas en la habitación?

-Bueno... hubo un problemilla

-¿Qué a ha pasado?-preguntó rápidamente asustada al ver el titubeo con las palabras.

-Buenos estábamos hablando y a Inu y a mi nos molestó una cosa que dijeron Sango y Miroku

-¿Qué cosa?- _no creo que sea nada grave para que se fuera_

-Estábamos hablando sobre el señor Hatsuda diciendo que no deberíamos fiarnos de él- _Hacéis bien_ pensó la joven- Sango y Miroku pero Inuyasha y entonces mencionó a la prome... a tí por que se dio cuenta de que llorabas y eso le pareció extraño -_Por supuesto que ese dio cuenta, por mas que lo intentara no podía parar_-pero también dijo que olió sangre- la joven se tensó, el demonio se dio cuenta y frunció en ceño- ¿Kagome estabas herida?-la joven solo asintió- Bueno, pues entonces no se lo creyeron, dijeron que era su imaginación y también porque estaba dolido. Inuyasha se enfadó y se fue y yo salí tras él para buscarlo. Cuando salí escuché a alguien llorar. Y bueno te vi en el estanque.

-¿Cómo que no os creyeron? ¿Qué les pasó?

-No lo se. Toda la tarde actuaron normal pero de repente no sé para mí que estaban raro- _Espero que no les haya hecho nada malo_ pensó la joven mientras suspiraba

-Shippo deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, es muy tarde- se incorporó.

-No, yo no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo

-Los demás estarán preocupados por ti, tienes que volver-lo hozo entrar en razón

-Inuyasha no vuelve hasta mañana y él no sabe que me he ido y Miroku y Sango creen que estoy con Inuyasha. Por favor... Quiero estar contigo-rogó-

-Vale-no quería separarse de él tan pronto porque eso significaría volver a la realidad- pero cuando yo te diga te tienes que ir y decirle a nadie ¿entendido?- el joven asintió. Y así lenta y silenciosamente se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven, que gracias a dios no la compartía con el señor, sin ser vistos.

Kagome se cambió ese incómodo vestido por un camisón de lana para así poder dormir mas cómoda, todo mientras Shippo miraba a la pared, con la cara roja. Se dio una vuelta con una sonrisa y se acostaron juntos en el futón.

Esa noche durmió como no lo hacía en dos años, con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en su amado Inuyasha.

**Bueno k les pareció? Os a gustado?**

**Muchas gracias a Elizabeth, a lourdes y a kareninu me alegro k os haya gustado los anteriores capítulos. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. :)  
**

**Y la pregunta para el próximo capítulo será ¿Cómo se lo dirá? Es cap será mas largo así que tardaré un poco más**

**Aki va un adelanto:**

_**Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las hijas moviendose a causa del viento, se podían ver las fracciones del joven alumbradas por La Luna. Su rostro mostraba claramente enojo. Inuaysha llegó llegó al claro y se subió furioso a un árbol, causando que los pájaros volaran despavoridos. El chico se sentó en una rama y en su soledad las lágrimas empezaron a fluir. Ya acostubrado se dejó llevar. [...] No le importaba nada, la daba igual todo. Lo único que le importaba era su amor, su vida, su todo..., su Kagome, se la llevaron y él no lo impidió. Echaba tanto de menos esa sonrisa que siempre tenía para él; ese largo y sedoso cabello en los que se enredaba sus manos; sus labios carnosos en los que se perdía cada vez que besaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas...**_

_**Era un infierno. Eso era lo que él vivía, su infierno personal.**_

_**-Kagome ¿dónde estas?-susurró**_

_**De pronto escuchó unas pisadas acercarse.**_

**JaJaJa mucho he escrito ya... ¿Quién será? Libre sugerencias**

**Bs. Hasta la próxima.**

***Otra cosa que qeuría deciros es que como veréis en mis historias favoritas otro anime que me encanta es Detective Conan. Por eso estaba pensando en hacer una hostoria de ellos.**

**La trama es:**

_**Instituto Teitan. Ocurre un asesinato. Victima: Osho Yoshida profesor de E.F./ Sospechosos: tres alumnos de entre ellos... Ran Mouri. Shinishi no sabe que hacer. Está confundido ¿De verdad tu amiga de la infancia, la mujer que ama es una asesina? Shinishi intentará encontrar entre esa ascuridad al asesino o si no Ran será la culpable. ¿Qué hará? ¿Será ella o no?**_

**Y bueno quería preguntar si os gustaría que salieran los personajes de Heiji y Kazuha también ayudando a los protagonistas. ¿Qué decís?**


End file.
